LA is the Life
by IHKF
Summary: Sister fic to Hollywood is the Life. Ayumi Yoshida, Jade Chan, Claire Lyons, Lili Zannato, Haruhi Suzumiya, and Toph Bei-Fong are proposed an offer they can't refuse. The only price is...running away! To a MANSION! WITH BOYS!


**Preview**

"No."

"Ms. Yoshida, this is a very valuable oppurtunity."

Ayumi folded her arms and looked away. "No."

_**As a sibling fic to Hollywood is the Life...**_

General Gain glared at her before pointing at a round table, filled with buttons and screens and such. He tapped the round object twice and a hologram popped up, earning a suprised look from the girl sitting across from it.

"Are you sure, Ms. Yoshida? Do you really want to throw away an ample chance to restart everything, rethink everything?" Gain smirked. "Are you sure you want to throw away a chance to be living in the Runaway Mansion..."

"IN L.A?" Ayumi screeched, jaw dropping.

One of the workers covered their ears and looked towards his captin, who only nodded his head.

_**...a new adventure awaits.**_

"This is so stupid. I can't believe I let myself be dragged into this. I'm so dead when I'm found."

**Lili Zannato: Psychonaut in training, age fifteen. Love interest; Raz Aquato.**

"You're not the only one!" Claire insisted, pacing around the room. "Do you have any idea what running away is going to do to my reputation?"

**Claire Lyons: Pretty Commitee member, age fourteen. Love interest; Cam Fisher**

The girls stared at her, blank expressions upon their faces.

**Ayumi Yoshida: Detective Boy, age thirteen 1/2. Love interest; Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo**

**Toph Bei-Fong: Greatest Earth Bender, first metal bender, Avatar's earthbending teacher, age fifteen. Love interest; Sokka of the Water Tribe**

**Haruhi Suzumiya: SOS Brigade cheif, key to auto-evolution, age sixteen. Love interest: Kyon**

**Jade Chan: Neice of jackie Chan, trouble-maker, age fifteen. Love interest; none.**

Biting her lip, the blonde answered her own question. "RUIN IT! AS SOON AS I GET BACK THIS IS GOING TO RUIN IT!"

Lili rolled her eyes. "Oh, poor you."

_**New girls...**_

"EW! What is this stuff?" Claire and Lili spit the remainder of the drinks out, staring at the dripping liquids on the floor with disgusted eyes.

Walking up, Jade took the gallon. "Alchol." She answered, throwing it behind her as she retreated to take her seat on the couch once again. Claire caught the container before it hit the floor, looking at it herself.

"EhmaGAWD! APPLE CIDER?"

_**New situations...**_

"What's your love life situmoation?" Jade asked happily, hopping against her bean bag chair. (A/N: YES! I MENT TO DO THAT! KIND OF LIKE EDUCMACATION? YEAH!)

Ayumi tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I fell in love with my Detective friend Conan, who's dating my friend Haibara, who's actually seventeen and so is Conan and Conan is really somebody me and my friends look up to named Shinichi Kudo and he has never really been interested in me because he used to be focused on this really nice girl named Ran Mouri but she's still waiting for Shinichi to come back and yet Haibara-san stopped producing an antidote for Conan's problem so he's still stuck in a body that's ten years younger than he really is."

...

"What, too much?"

_**New rivalry...**_

"WHO LEFT THEIR HAIR IN THE BRUSH?" Lili screeched, stomping out of the bathroom. Every single girl stopped any movement. "I know it's one of you blonde b!t(hes! I just know this is golden hair!" Claire snickered a little.

**...AL.A**

"Splash me again, and see what happens." Toph stared at Haruhi blankly for a few seconds. All was perfectly silent and still between the two of them.

Splash.

"GAH!"

**...AL.A**

"Here theres fighting at every corner. It's like nobody's friends here." Ayumi spoke softly. Claire nodded and burried her head into her arms, forehead on the kitchen table cloth. "This is why I ran away in the first place...to get away from it" She murmered.

"To get away from what?"

"Battlefields using lipgloss as canons."

Ayumi giggled a little bit.

**...AL.A**

Lili blushed and was about to apply new lipgloss, only to have it smacked away. "Hey!" She hissed. Claire didn't even bother to turn to her. "As a young alpha girl once told me, never apply lipgloss in front of a boy."

"Why?" Toph asked.

Claire shrugged. "I don't know I just kind of listened."

**...AL.A**

Sweatdrops formed on both Lili's and Haruhi's heads.

They both turned to eachother.

"How long does alchol last again?" Haruhi shrugged.

In front of them, even if they didn't notice, Ayumi and Jade were having a cat fight, rolling all around the patio. Jade broke a vase over Ayumi's head before the fourteen-year-old charged at her and they both went flying into the pool. Haruhi and Lili were both brought back to the drunks as the others cheered at the soaking girls.

**...AL.A**

Haruhi raised a glass of cranberry juice in front of Toph's face.

"No." Toph denied, forcing her hand to set the glass down. As soon as it hit the wood, Haruhi put it in front of her face again.

"No." Toph repeated this action.

As did Haruhi.

"No."

Slap.

Raise.

"No."

Slap.

Raise.

"No!"

**...AL.A**

"Wait...I don't get it. Why are we watching Twilight? That movie sucked!"

"SHHHHH!"

Claire began bouncing up and down in her seat, waiting for the movie to come on. Sighing, Lili got up and left the room.

_**New love interests!**_

"Has anybody ever told you that you've got beautiful eyes?"

Ayumi blushed and turned away.

He walked over and placed his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"No...I can't. I'm sorry."

Ayumi found the strength to pull away before making a hasty retreat off the porch, heels clacking against the wooden steps.

**...AL.A**

"I don't believe in love anymore." Haruhi hissed, crossing her arms over the pole. He laughed and grabbed her by her shoulder, turning her towards him. "No such thing."

**...AL.A**

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Toph sneered. "But I don't do comedians anymore."

His eyes widened at her comment.

That's when she realized what she said. "NOT THAT WAY, YOU PERVERT!"

**...AL.A**

"I'm just not ready for another relationship." Lili sighed, seating herself down onto Claire's bed. She shrugged. "Well, if you're still not over that Raz guy, then tell Charlie to wait. If he really wants you he'll understand." Lili smiled up at her and nodded.

**...AL.A**

"Uhhh...I don't date." Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Don't date? What girl your age doesn't date?"

She shrugged. "One with a protective uncle."

**...AL.A**

"Sorry, I'm taken." Claire voiced nervously, backing up. "By who?"

She gulped.

"Is he worth your time?"

"Every bit of it."

_**New back stories...**_

"Ai-chan how could you do this to me?" Ayumi cried, clasping a hand to her mouth.

"You have to grow up, Ayumi." She hissed. "You can't always get what you want."

**...AL.A**

"Send me back to my parents, will he?" Jade spoke, venom filling her every fiber. "We'll see about that."

Click.

The case containing all of her belongings securred it's locks and she swung it to her side, heading over to the window.

**...AL.A**

"New girls...stupid new girls." Lili growled, teeth clenched together. Two other cadets tried to catch up with their speed-walking friend, who was pissed off to the max and evidently hurt. A red-head ran up in front of her, trying to stop her path. "Lili, come back! I'm sure Raz was going to try to save you, too!" She called. Lili seemingly ignored her, brushing right past her.

"Yeah, too."

**...AL.A**

"If that's the way you all feel then FINE!" Haruhi yelled, slamming her hands onto the cheif's desk. "The SOS Brigade..."

Itsucki actually gulped.

"...is..."

Mikuru clutched onto Kyon.

"DONE!"

Even Yuki had a look of pure astonishment on her face, watching Suzumiya intently. Grumbling a few other words, Haruhi circled away from the head of the room and rammed past Kyon. "I hope you're happy now, idiot!"

**...AL.A**

"WHAT?" Toph screeched. "Oh, sorry. I guess I did say that too quietly."

Sokka climbed up onto the top of a chair, Suki by his side. "ME AND SUKI ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

**...AL.A**

"Am I really still just that Orlan-dull girl to all of you?" Claire charged, fire in her eyes. The Pretty Commitee exchanged suprised and even terrified looks. When no one answered, the sting came to the back of her eyes again. Shaking her head back and forth, she stared them down. "Well fine, then." Taking off her bracelet, Claire threw it to the floor, glaring Massie straight in the eyes. "Concider this the end of your troubles."

Salty water forced it's way through her eyes as she turned on her slightly scraped heel and left.

_**And with the story comes a threat...**_

"It is our time, once again boys!"

The sounds of chanting could be heard all around the cave, young ones and old ones. "This plan failed the first time, but I promise you, my men. That this time around we..."

WOOOO!

"SHALL!"

WOOOOOOOO!

"BE!

WOOOOOOOOOOO!

"VICTORIOUS!"

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT! An evil smile played the villan's face like a baseball player played baseball.

_**The Hollywood Runaways...**_

"I can't believe we're doing this." Renge muttered, opening up the car's window.

_**...will have to find the new ones...**_

"Well neithere can I, and I've seen more outrageous things then you will ever see in somebody's head." Isabella sighed.

_**...to help them stop the new evil, wheather they know it or not.**_

"I hate this."

**L.A is the Life**

"I hate this so much." Toph complained. The girls were sitting on a pick-up truck, all in cramped areas. "Hey, you're not the one sitting with pork-butt back here!" Jade retorted. The pig snorted in agreement, it's butt in her face. Jade waved a hand in front of herself.

**...AL.A**

Well, that's all you're getting for now! XD It's coming soon! I'm already working on the first chapter as we speak. I uhh...I ummm might just cancel Betrothed, guys. Either that or 16 Ways to Say I Love you: Ayumi and Conan (which I really _really _don't want to do!) So if you guys don't like this ides then tough tooties! XD It's here to stay because I've already declared on Hollywood is the Life that I'm making a sister fic! :P Please be respectful in your reviews and keep flaming to a minimum. Thank you.


End file.
